


болезнь пиво квартира

by tutti_frrutti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Lowercase, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutti_frrutti/pseuds/tutti_frrutti
Summary: «ты блять ВСЁ к тэну сводишь невероятная даже ПАРАНОРМАЛЬНАЯ способность просто ага», - думает кун, уныло расплачиваясь на кассе.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	болезнь пиво квартира

делить комнату с куном было самим удовольствием: он был идеальным соседом, не мусорил, вкусно готовил, не приводил никого домой, покупал вещи для дома.

всё случилось год назад волей судьбы и по-простому — сосед куна выехал, потому что закончил учёбу, а тэн въехал как первокурсник. куну же, почётному третьекурснику, было как-то плевать, с кем жить, но…

делить комнату с тэном было просто адищем: он был отвратительным соседом, не комната — а помойка, гулял ночами, приходил бухой и иногда приводил к себе разных людей. пару раз кун даже застукивал тэна не в самом приличном виде.

пускай тэн и слегка (очень сильно) шаловливый и редко думающий, он также казался куну очень понимающим и чутким. где-то неделю назад кун успокаивал плачущего после расставания тэна, а ещё однажды тот поддерживал куна, который буквально плакал от перенапряжения сразу и в учёбе и на работе.

тэн противный мелкий гадина, который любит только себя (и ебаться), но… что-то такое дурацкое в нём зацепило куна и никак не хочет отпускать вот уже почти полгода.

кун стойко терпит все выскочки младшего и даже закрывает глаза на очередной раз, когда случайно застукивает тэна на чьём-то члене.

терпит, конечно, стойко, но потом вечером почему-то хочется набухаться до беспамятства, но вместо этого он интересуется самочувствием почему-то поникшего соседа, получая в ответ «да всё нормально».

и набухаться он всё-таки решает, просто двумя днями позже. пивом, конечно, особо не наштыняешься, но тоже подойдёт.

он зашёл в супермаркет после работы, надеясь, что младший будет дома. кун взял сразу несколько баночек, но парное число — вдруг тэн захочет?

и мысленно ударяет себя в лоб.

«ты блять ВСЁ к тэну сводишь невероятная даже ПАРАНОРМАЛЬНАЯ способность просто ага», — думает кун, уныло расплачиваясь на кассе.

— хэй… я дома, — предупреждает кун — мало ли чем тэн занимается. но ответа не последовало.

кун тихо вздыхает. ну, естественно, его нет дома. на что он только надеялся?

— привет, — слышится в углу темной комнаты, и кун аж вскрикивает от неожиданности. — чего пищишь? извини, если напугал, — хрипит голос и слегка хихикает.

— тэн? а почему в темноте?

кун клацает выключателем, пока младший жмурится от резкого света. выглядит он, мягко говоря, так себе.

— да-да, я помню, ты вчера вечером сказал, что днём будет дождь, но я не взял зонтик, потому что мне было лень его нести, да, можешь не напоминать мне, что я ебантяй.

кун только вздыхает. действительно, он сказал тэну, что будет дождь, потому что всегда смотрит прогноз погоды. но когда это так бывало, чтоб этот мелкий его слушался?

— а я пиво нам принёс, — разочарованно тянет кун и садится на край своей кровати, на которой валялся тэн. почему тот вечно в его отсутствие лежал на ней, было загадкой, и сколько бы раз кун не ругался, тэн всё равно это игнорировал.

— пиво? я больной, но не откажусь от него.

— ага, сейчас же. оно холодное, или ты будешь подогретое хлебать? тёплое пиво это отвратительно.

— да, буду!

кун вздыхает уже примерно сотый раз за вечер и идёт на кухню, чтобы греть тэну пиво в микроволновке.

— какой кошмар.

он возвращается с двумя кружками, в которые налито пиво — одну для себя, куда бросил ещё несколько льдинок (в их комнате ещё душнее чем на общей кухне), и одну для тэна, тёплое, с трубочкой.

тэн так мило улыбается, принимая чашку из рук куна, что у того на секунду трескается сердце по швам и ответная улыбка вырывается буквально сама собой.

— я так редко вижу, что ты улыбаешься…

это правда — кун редко улыбается в целом, потому что мало что приносит ему радость. да и вообще… при тэне он старается сохранять максимальный нейтралитет, пускай отовсюду просачивается его забота и нежность.

— а разве так много поводов? — кун садится рядом и закидывает ноги на кровать. тэн выключил свет, пока его тут не было.

— ну… не знаю. может, это я такой, но я всегда стараюсь радоваться даже самым мелким вещам. наверное, мне так легче. жить в принципе трудно, но никто и не говорил, что будет легко. так что… когда я улыбаюсь, даже по глупостям, я прохожу, считай, целый курс терапии по тому как не утонуть в отчаянии. это далось мне с огромным трудом.

то ли несколько глотков пива, то ли болезнь — кун не знал тэновой причины желания откровенничать, но он и не был против. это всё показалось ему таким ценным и родным… как и сам тэн.

— и, кстати, ты очень красиво улыбаешься. не думай, что твоя радость никому не нужна. это очень ценная вещь. в первую очередь — для самого себя, во вторую… — тэн замолчал на мгновение. — для тех, кто рядом с тобой.

кун снова улыбнулся, только в этот раз совсем глупой и самой влюблённой на свете улыбкой.

— ты кажешься несмышлёным, но говоришь такие правильные вещи…

— я кажусь несмышлёным? — тэн хмыкает и выгибает бровь, а кун на секунду пугается.

— нет-нет! я не то имел ввиду, я хотел сказать, что…

— я понимаю. так все думают. наверное, это немного грустно, но я стараюсь не думать об этом.

тэн отставляет полупустую кружку на тумбочку и обнимает свои колени; кун подвигается ближе и кладёт руку ему на плечи.

— ты очень хороший и умный, я вижу, тэнни. может, ты слегка и хулиган, но уж точно не тупой. ты замечательный.

— цянь кун… я не знаю, как тебе это удаётся, но ты каждый раз подбираешь самые нужные слова.

кун не знает что ответить, только улыбается тихонько и приобнимает тэна.

вокруг царит уютная тьма и сонливость, и кун уже думает уснуть прямо так, в объятиях с тэном, но ему внезапно сначала на щеку кладётся что-то холодное, а затем и на его губы.

кун несколько раз умирает внутри, пока прижимает тэна к себе теснее и целует его. мысленно записывает этот поцелуй в один из самых лучших в жизни и улыбается прямо в губы тэну.

— извини, что так резко… — тихонько говорит тот и, по всей видимости, очень смущаясь, утыкается куну в грудь.

— я бы тебя оттолкнул, если бы не хотел этого.

тэн мысленно соглашается и, поборов внезапно взявшуюся робость, тянется за ещё одним поцелуем.

они так уже целуются достаточно долго — тягуче и нежно, обвивая тела друг друга руками и поглаживая щёки, но кун упускает тот момент, когда тэн углубляет поцелуй и проскальзывает языком ему в рот.

что тут сказать? кун взрослый человек, за плечами имеет несколько отношений, много поцелуев и даже секс, но внезапное поведение тэна заставляет его сердце биться в стократ чаще.

— тэнни, — говорит кун и приподнимает его футболку, чтобы положить руки на голую талию и погладить.

— а?..

— нравишься ты мне.

тэн улыбается сквозь прикрытые веки и удобнее устраивается на бёдрах куна. такое чувство, что тот знает все его чувствительные места, потому что трогает только там где надо — слегка царапает талию и гладит грудь, зацепляя соски.

— черт… — тихо ругается тэн и шмыгает носом, ведь болезнь никто не отменял.

— если ты меня заразишь… — шепчет кун ему на ушко и сразу зацеловывает, опускаясь к шее.

— то что?

тэн улыбается и ёрзает на бёдрах куна, от чего тот издает тихий стон и хватает малого за талию сильнее. тэн понимает, что куну понравилось, так что двигается снова, будто бы толкается, и кусает свои губы — не хочет быть громким.

но не быть громким не получается: кун кладёт руку ему на пах и слегка сжимает. тэн скулит и подвигается к нему ближе.

— ты даже хнычешь красиво, — тихо сказал кун, поглаживая член тэна через ткань спортивок. белья на том не было — кун давно заметил, что тэн его дома не носит, но так даже лучше.

кун уже успел подумать, что весь контроль у него в руках, вернее, в ладони, но тэн внезапно поднимается и садится куну между ног. тот не успевает спросить, что он такого задумал, как тэн воплощает свои задумки в жизнь — кладёт руки на ляжки куна и, опустив его домашние шорты, широко лижет член через бельё.

теперь очередь хныкать куна, потому что тэна и его языка одновременно очень мало и очень много. хочется, чтобы он взял полностью, но просить такое он пока не осмеливается, а тэну только в удовольствие видеть, как кун сладко страдает.

тэн возвращается на бёдра куна и вновь елозит, так медленно, что у старшего уже звёздочки перед глазами от возбуждения. он опускает ладони ему на ягодицы и сжимает, стараясь ускорить темп, но тэн непоколебим, хоть и сам тихо стонет в плечо старшего.

они оба уже все мокрые и возбуждённые до краёв, и у куна шок от того, сколько же в тэне выносливости, потому что ему самому уже успело крышу снести от желания, а тэн всё ещё не сорвался на темп быстрее.

кун решает взять дело в свои руки буквально — опять опускает ладонь на пах тэна и гладит, наслаждаясь его стонами.

он ускоряется, и тэн, очень долго до этого терпевший, громко стонет что-то невразумительное и после изливается себе прямо в штаны.

он очень тяжело дышит и стирает со лба и ямочки над губами капельки пота, но находит в себе силы, чтобы довести до оргазма и куна. всё так же через одежду.

кун ещё несколько минут лежит вот так, в мокром и с тэном на груди, гладит его по спине и периодически чмокает в лоб, пока наконец не открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

— чур стирать это безобразие буду не я.

и ярко улыбается в ответ на смущённый смех тэна.

**Author's Note:**

> hello?? i just joined here... this site is a complicated lol
> 
> приветик?? я только присоединился... этот сайт сложный лол


End file.
